l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaneka
Akodo Kaneka was the illegitimate son of Akodo Toturi and the geisha Hatsuko. He was taken to a spirit realm by the Dragon of Water until he was ready, he was then returned to Ningen-do and raised by the Lion Clan. Also known as the "Bastard" Secrets on the Wind - Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman and the "Wind of War" . Kaneka's Birth The dates of Kaneka's birth are complicated. Hatsuko was pregnant with Kaneka during the Scorpion Coup, and gave birth to him sometime after. As she was unaware that she was pregnant at the time of the coup it is most likely that Kaneka was born early on in 1124. It was at this time that the Dragon of Water intervened and removed the infant Kaneka and his mother from the mortal realm to prevent Kaneka interfering with the destiny of Toturi. Kaneka was then returned to the mortal realm no earlier than 1130, still an infant.A Forgotten Saga, Part 3 His visit to Shinden Horiuchi in 1150 indicates he is not even twenty years old.A Forgotten Saga, Part 1 Learning His Father's Name Kaneka spent his early years growing up in a small hut in Shinomen Mori. His mother never revealed to him who his father was, and eventually he set out to travel the Empire as a ronin. During his travels he met many other individuals whom he came to trust implicitly.A Forgotten Saga, Part 2Towards the end of his travels, in 1154, he visited the hut where he had been raised. There he encountered the Dragon of Water which revealed to him the truth about his existance and who his father was. Kaneka's Advisors Kaneka decided to offer each of the Great Clans one of his closest advisors as a gift if the clans accepted his protection of the Capital. He sent a letter to Rikako asking her to gather the advisors, then have his lieutenant Shiba Danjuro announce the offer to the clans at the Imperial Court. Sachina Kaneka visited a prominent geisha house while he was living in Nanashi Mura in 1148. He fell in love with the geisha Sachina and asked her to marry him. Sachina refused, and Kaneka left in anger. Masakazu Kaneka encountered the great brute Masakazu in 1149 in Friendly Traveler Village. Kaneka confronted Masakazu about the bully's behaviour, but the two were attacked by soldiers sent by the Steel Chrysanthemum to capture Kaneka. The two killed the soldiers and became good friends. Rikako Kaneka met a young Rikako in 1150 at Shinden Horiuchi. Rikako was not even ten years old when Kaneka visited his old friend Horiuchi Shoan. Otoya Kaneka studied under Otoya for six months in Shaiga, concluding his training in the early spring of 1152. Etsushi & Uchito Kaneka went on to join the Hidden Storm ronin group which was led by Ryuta. Kaneka befriended Ryuta's two sons Etsushi and Uchito, and the three were good friends long after the Hidden Storm's destruction and the death of Ryuta at the hands of the Forest Killers in 1152. Fusami Kaneka encountered a young woman named Fusami in Kaeru Toshi in 1153. A drunk Kaneka challenged Fusami to a duel, which was fought the next day. Kaneka lost, but the two became good friends. Kazumasa Kaneka encountered the adventurer Kazumasa while travelling in Shinomen Mori. The two became friends very quickly. Qelsaurth In 1154, after his encounter with the Dragon of Water, Kaneka encountered the naga Jakla Qelsaurth who had been roused from the Great Sleep by the presence of the Dragon. Qelsaurth became intrigued by Kaneka's connection with the Dragon and wishes to hear Kaneka's tale. Naoharu Kaneka met Naoharu in 1155 while staying in Ryoko Owari Toshi. Kaneka was being followed by Scorpion at the time, and Naoharu convinced Kaneka that by telling a high ranking Scorpion his secret he would be free from their hold on him. The Bastard Revealed In 1155, in Ryoko Owari Toshi, Kaneka announced himself as the son of the Emperor Toturi I and a geisha. Kaneka's claim was supported by several sources, including the Akodo. This caused many disturbances in the Imperial Court, as that would make Kaneka the oldest child of Toturi. Toturi however never had the chance to officially recognize Kaneka as his son.Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 25 The Forgotten Son The story of Kaneka's time as a ronin and how he came to know who his father was, was written down by Doji Tanitsu and called the Forgotten Son. Nimuro offered Lion Championship As soon as Matsu Nimuro knew it, offered to step down as the Lion Clan Champion so that Kaneka might assume his birthright. Kaneka refused to search his own way. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Assassination Attempts Shortly after the Lion announced Kaneka as the son of Toturi; The Scorpion, beliving his claim false, attempted to assassinate him. The first attempt failed and the Lion heightened security, so Shosuro Yudoka and Shosuro Toson enlisted the aid of Shosuro Aroru. Aroru successfully planted a poisoned trap in Kaneka's armor, but the trap failed because the poison had been replaced by Aroru's wife Shosuro Teiriko.Specters: Unfinished Business III In 1158, when Kaneka was travelling along the Great Crater Road to met with Toturi, he was ambushed and challenged by two Crane duelists, Kakita Marui and Doji Eloka. Kaneka killed both, but was delayed sufficiently so that by the time he reached Ryoko Owari Toshi Toturi had already been killed by the onisu Fushin.The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo Acknowledged as heir Kaneka was accepted in the Toturi's Funeral by his brother Isawa Sezaru. It was the first time Kaneka met with the widow of his father, Toturi Kaede. Four Winds Failed Winter Court As any other heir, Kaneka was in the Winter Court at Kyuden Miya. The meeting between the Four Winds ended abruptely after a Pekkle no Oni was unmasked. Secrets on the Wind - Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Kaneka decided to come back to Lion lands unscorted. He was ambushed by bandits, who were killed with the unexpected help of eight Lion scouts led by Ikoma Otemi. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Scorpion offered his support, with cost Shosuro Higatsuku offered Kaneka the favor of the Scorpion Clan if he aided in Scorpion's vengeance against traitor Yoritomo Aramasu. Shosuro Higatsuku (A Perfect Cut flavour) Kaneka refused. Acquiring Favor (A Perfect Cut flavour) Mantis offered his support Kaneka was visited in Otosan Uchi by Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo Aramasu, offering him the favor of the Mantis, but the Bastard denied it. Outmaneuvred by Force (A Perfect Cut flavour) The vessel of Aramasu started to burn, and sunk. Mantis Champion refused the support offered by Kaneka at this moment, showing his displeasure about rejecting his previous proposal. Standing Tall (A Perfect Cut flavour) Kaneka refused but kept quiet, showing favour to neither Scorpion nor Mantis. Outmaneuvred in Court (A Perfect Cut flavour) Before the next dawn, Aramasu was killed by Bayushi Kamnan. Nagamaki (A Perfect Cut flavour) Higatsuku become secret Kaneka's follower Higatsuku intentionally provoked the Bastard at Otomo Baiken's home, in presence of other courtiers. Kaneka waited until next morning to show him what would happen if Higatsuku was against the Bastard. Kaneka blackmailed the Scorpion courtier to expose him to the Mantis Clan with Higatsuku's implications in the dead of Yoritomo Aramasu. Higatsuku swore Kaneka to became his secret assistant. This event was a Scorpion manipulation to include Higatsukuin the Kaneka's ranks. Poisoned Words, by Shawn Carman Yasuki Lineage In 1159 Naseru joined the magistrate Kitsuki Remata to investigate the lineage of Akodo Kaneka. Remata revealed that Kaneka was more closely related to the Yasuki family line than Yasuki Hachi with a scroll given by Miya HeikichiLobbyist (An Oni's Fury flavour) Miya Heikichi (A Perfect Cut flavour) With the support of the Scorpion Kaneka led an army to seize the Yasuki lands himself. The Crab were allowed to draw upon the resources of the land, while the Crane Yasuki were ordered to leave. Both Hachi and Remata suspected foul play regarding the discovery of Kaneka's lineage.Way of the Samurai p. 96 Duel Over the Yasuki In 1159 in the month of the Horse, Yasuki Hachi awaited Kaneka while the Bastard approached Friendly Traveler Village. Hachi ordered Kaneka to leave, but Kaneka insulted the Emerald Champion, attempting to draw them in a duel. Hachi decided to declare a non letal duel, to see whose stance was better. Kaneka took his familiar stance; Hachi clumsily took the stance of an Akodo Bushi, losing the duel but alive. Hachi retreated, and Kaneka took control of Yasuki provinces. Complications, by Rich Wulf Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 37 The Shogun He is a very ambitious man, driven to succeed and show Rokugan that he is the son of Toturi in every way. In 1160 Shosuro Higatsuku broke his wakizashi in order to show true allegiance to Kaneka. Higatsuku was quickly followed by Akodo Ijiasu, Moto Chagatai, Hida Hitoshi, Kitsuki Remata and Yoritomo Kumiko. Kaneka accepted their loyalty and took the title of Shogun. When Hantei Naseru became Emperor, Kaneka was forced to break all ties with those that supported him during his bid for the throne and swear fealty to the Phoenix Clan.Right of Honor, Strength of Steel Duelist Kaneka is an accomplished duelist and among his victories was Kakita Kaiten in a duel over the Yasuki provinces. Gozoku Kaneka was an active member of the Gozoku, until he recently discovered that a dark conspiracy laid behind the Gozoku, and formed an alliance with Moto Chagatai to destroy it. Defense of the Capital When his brother the Emperor Toturi III left on a search for enlightenment Kaneka too sought answers. Finding none he returned to his army and moved it to the Capital to better protect it. Empress Kurako After the death of his brother Kaneka was politically maneuvered by Naseru's wife Empress Regent Toturi Kurako. Kurako feared Kaneka intented to take her late husband's throne, and revived the previously defunct title of Protector of the Imperial City. At the time of the Khan's assault upon the capital in 1169 Kaneka only had five hundred troops remaining in the capital, and these were ordered away after Kurako recieved news that the Akodo army had arrived to protect the city. Kaneka protested, but was not listened to.The Truest Test, Part 2 Death Kaneka was killed by Moto Chagatai during the Khan's assault on Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho in 1169.The Truest Test, Part 3 External Links * Kaneka (Hidden City) Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Imperial Families Members Category:Members of the Gozoku